Don't Deny Your Heart
by Resarf
Summary: Oliver is sick and tired of Percy lying to both Oliver and himself. Why won't he love him?


Oliver shivered from the cold spreading through the dormitory room, a room he shared with the only other Gryffindor boy in his year, Percy Weasley; Head Boy, bookworm, know-it-all and all round Adonis. Well, Oliver thought so anyway.

Rubbing the bleary sleep from his eyes he rolled onto his other side only to be met with a face full of fiery ginger curls,

'God sake Perce' the Scot mumbled endearingly into that mad expanse of hair.

'It's _Percy_ ,' came the grumbled response before the object of Oliver's affections bolted upright in the bed suddenly wide-awake.

'Merlin, Oliver! You should not have let me fall asleep after we… you know…' Percy faltered, unable to go into any further detail.

'After we what, Perce? Had sex? Made love?' Oliver raised his eyebrow.

'Don't call it that, we've had this conversation before. And don't call me Perce, okay?' Percy's face was flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

'What's your issue Perce?' Oliver corrected himself after a stern glare from Percy. 'Sorry. _Percy_. It's the same cycle every time; you come to me most nights, we have sex, you love it and then you can't even look at me while you skulk off to your own bed. What's that all about?' Oliver couldn't help himself as his voice got louder with an anger he'd been suppressing for weeks.

'Oliver. We made a deal, we help each other out, we get each other off and then we get on with our own business. I thought we had something good going on here? Why can't you just be happy with it?' Percy spluttered desperate for this conversation to be over so he could forget whatever feelings were settling in his stomach.

'This is not some bloody business transaction for me Percy!' Oliver's thick Scottish accent becoming almost impenetrable through the anger he was feeling.

'I hate this sneaking around, only being able to be with you in the dark depths of the night.' His voice was softening as Oliver found himself collapsing to sit on the end of his bed. 'I want to be with you Perce, properly be with you.'

Reaching his arms out towards Percy, as if asking him to save him somehow, he whispered, 'I love you Percy Weasley.'

Unable to contain his own reaction the Head Boy let out an indignant splutter before trying to quell that sudden light feeling he felt in his chest at Oliver's words. 'Oliver, it really isn't that simple, I mean we have to think about…'

Knowing immediately what Percy was trying to do, going back on the conversation, getting himself out of this unfamiliar territory Oliver stood up and interrupted the ginger boy.

'What are you so afraid of Percy? Hmm? What is it that's stopping you from loving me?' He shouted, making Percy take a step back. 'Because I know you do love me? I can see it in your eyes, I know you Perce, I understand you better than anyone in the world.'

'I…I can't just…' Percy struggled to find the right words till his frustrations reached a high and he almost screamed, 'Being loved Oliver for fuck sake! Who in their right mind would love me? I mean look at me Ol.' He gestured to himself, defeat obvious in his words. 'I'm a freak, my own family hates me, who'd want to go anywhere near me?'

Both boys were shocked at Percy's outburst. They stood for what felt like hours just staring at each other, until Oliver took a tentative step towards Percy, reaching out his hand to touch his face, 'Perce, I…'

Percy was quick to interrupt him, staking a step away from the boy in front of him. 'It doesn't matter Oliver. I erm, need to, erm… I have a potions essay that I have to…erm.' He faltered again, taking off his glasses to mess with them in his hands as he started to turn away from Oliver.

But Oliver, noticing Percy retreating into himself couldn't let this beautiful boy slip through his fingers. 'Oh no you bloody don't' he declared as he marched to Percy grabbing his horn-rimmed glasses and tossing them carelessly somewhere near the bed.

'Ol, what the hell…'

'Oh just shut up will you Percy?'

And with that Oliver gripped the taller boy by the back of the neck and smashed their lips together in a kiss that made Percy shudder and let out a moan as he buried his own hand into that thick brown hair of the boy he loved.

Oliver Wood loved him, he was just going to have to get used to being the object of someone's affections but if that someone made his heart explode in his chest he supposed it was worth it.


End file.
